Almas en Tiempos Perdidos
by Hikky
Summary: Dos personas destinadas a encontrarse, pero existe una promesa y una venganza... Lemon
1. Almas en tiempos perdidos

¡Hola!

Antes que nada, ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Les mando un fuerte abrazo y los mejores deseos para este año que comienza…. Un poco tarde pero bueno, más vale tarde que nunca.

Regresamos mi musa y yo con una nueva historia, año nuevo, nueva historia. Nada mal. ¿No?

No hay mucho que decir… Solo espero les agrade.

**Aclaraciones**

Naruto no me pertenece si no es obra de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es original, resultado de mis ideas de mi cabeza tan retorcida.

* * *

><p><strong>Almas en tiempos perdidos<strong>

_._

_._

_._

_**Todo vuelve a comenzar…**_

_._

_._

_._

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a filtrarse por su amplio cuarto, con fastidio abrió sus ojos. Su sueño había sido interrumpido por la luz natural que anunciaba el comienzo de un nuevo día. Bostezo mientras se levantaba de la cama, con paso lento se encamino a ver el paisaje que se observaba desde su ventana, una ciudad que parecía cobrar vida con los rayos de sol, se quedo por unos minutos mirando el paisaje urbano, hasta que un sonido proveniente de la puerta lo distrajo.

-Príncipe- le decían con respeto del otro lado de la puerta de madera

Suspiro con fastidio y se encamino a abrir, con tranquilidad miraba a un señor de edad avanzada quien le hacia una leve reverencia- El rey lo espera para desayunar-

-Dile que iré en unos minutos- respondía y cerraba

Camino por su habitación y llego al espejo, sus ojos negros observaban su reflejo mientras trataba de acomodar su rebelde cabello, tomo su bata y se encamino hacia el comedor, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Paso por los elegantes pasillos de la mansión donde vivía, hasta llegar a un enorme comedor donde se encontraba su padre, quien lo miraba con detenimiento

-Buenos días padre- decía con respeto mientras se acomodaba en una de las sillas y los sirvientes le servían su desayuno.

-Buenos días Sasuke- respondía al saludo, y bebía de una tasa un café amargo- Hoy tendré reunión con el consejo y por la noche tendremos el aniversario del acuerdo entre Tokyo y Kyoto. Así que prepárate para la cena de esta noche-

El moreno que comía tranquilamente sus alimentos; la voz autoritaria de su padre le hacia saber que no tendría opción que asistir a la cena. Y eso le molestaba, pero involuntariamente un suspiro salió de sus labios y eso llamo la atención de su padre quien lo miraba fríamente, el joven sintió la mirada; sentía su cuerpo pesado debido al efecto que producía la mirada de su padre. Con mucho esfuerzo lo encaro, y ambos se miraron por unos segundos.

-¿Sabes tu responsabilidades como príncipe?- advertía

-lo se- respondía con cierta resignación

Solo era el y su padre, su madre murió muy joven. Por ser hijo único implicaba muchas tareas y responsabilidades que el a veces detestaba.

-¿Dónde será la cena?- pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema y evitando el sermón de su padre.

-La cena será en un lugar neutro para ambas naciones, será en Konoha-

-¿La casa de campo?- decía incrédulo, era de los lugares preferidos de la familia, bueno de él y su padre, a veces iban a descansar o cuando él quería escapar el fin de semana esa casa era su refugio.

-Si, lo considere adecuado. El hermoso lago hará un ambiente perfecto para la celebración-

-Este bien, me preparare para esta noche- decía con respeto, tenia que cuidar su tono para ocultar su desacuerdo.

-Bien, espero verte en la noche- sentencio y se retiro

Sasuke se quedo solo en ese enorme lugar, degustando sus alimentos en una tensa tranquilidad. Una vez terminado el desayuno se fue directo a su alcoba donde se encerró, para prepararse para la cena.

.

.

.

.

-Todo esta listo- le decían mientras veía el horizonte

-Entonces comencemos nuestro camino a Konoha, y celebremos por Tokyo- dijo levantando una copa de vino.

.

.

.

_La seguridad en Konoha es considerable, se dice que ambas naciones llegaron a un acuerdo y hay soldados de los dos países. Para poder ingresar al perímetro donde estamos, tuvimos que atravesar múltiples retenes. Se dice que los mandatarios estarán reunidos junto con múltiples invitados. Quienes celebraran el decimo aniversario de la paz entre las dos naciones. Seguiremos informando _

Sasuke suspiro ante el noticiario, eso significaba presión, y llegar tarde no era una opción, con tanta seguridad ni el mismo podría evadirla. Sabía perfectamente lo que le esperaba, así que con tranquilidad abrió su closet y escogió el traje adecuado para la cena.

.

.

.

Era un amplio salón, cuyo centro era adornado por un hermoso candelabro de cristal cortado, mientras las paredes eran adornadas por pequeñas lámparas modernas, ese lugar era concebido como el lugar de la logística del reino de Tokyo, donde el rey discutía los problemas y se generaban acuerdos para el bien del país. Se encontraban reunidos todo su gabinete, Fugaku Uchiha era el que los lideraba y tenia los codos descansaban sobre la fina mesa, mientras su cabeza reposaba en sus manos.

-La seguridad del príncipe y la suya están garantizada en la recepción de esta noche- decía el director de seguridad interna

-Nuestros espías nos garantizan que no hay ninguna intención por parte de kyoto en atacarlos. Al parecer están muy tranquilos estos días- comentaba el director de logística quien se acomodaba sus lentes.

-No bajen la guardia en ningún momento- Dijo Fugaku Uchiha con una mirada oscura- No sabemos de que puede ser capaz Danzo-

-Tenemos todo fríamente calculado-

-Eso espero- dijo el rey mientras se levantaba, para prepararse para la ceremonia- Por cierto- detuvo su paso- Quiero que Sasuke llegue en un auto diferente al mio. Llegaremos por separado-

-Como ordene-

.

.

.

Bajo las escaleras con tranquilidad mientras acomodaba el saco de su traje negro, a pesar de ser un evento publico y formal, seguía con el mismo cabello rebelde, para él era difícil aplacarlo, mientras dos mechones caían en cada lado, y un fleco adornaba su frente. Busco con la mirada a su padre quien seguramente lo esperaba en la recepción, pero no vio a nadie. Pensó que era muy temprano, así que decidió esperarlo, pero un integrante de seguridad lo abordo, y le dijo que el rey se había adelantado. El joven rodo los ojos, su padre le debió de haber avisado, pensaba, pero el guardia le pidió que lo siguiera. Llegaron a un elegante auto que lo esperaba con la puerta abierta; subió a él, y se acomodó el viaje solo duraría un par de horas.

.

.

.

-Vamos a divertirnos- dijo un señor de edad avanzada mirando a su acompañante- Celebremos la amistad con Tokyo-

-Si- respondía- Me han dicho que Konoha es un lugar muy hermoso-

-La vegetación del lugar es increíble- presumía mientras movía las manos y una sonrisa en el rostro- Es el lugar preferido de la familia Uchiha-

Su acompañante sonrió y miraba el paisaje, realmente era muy exótico el lugar.

-Aprovecha el momento y encuentra el punto débil del príncipe-decía con un tono de voz oscuro- Como mi mejor guerrero, te encomiendo esa misión-

Sin despegar la vista respondió con un si, y su mirada se torno oscura- Cuente con ello-

.

.

El olor a la vegetación comenzó a invadir sus sentidos, eso significaba que estaban cerca de Konoha, veía como la luz de la luna le daba cierto toque místico al lugar, sonrió ante la visión, quería creer que no seria tan mala idea hacerla ceremonia en Konoha. Bajo del auto y miro la mansión, los jardines estaban iluminados, los arboles de cerezo florecían, mientras la fuente principal daba un hermoso espectáculo.

-Bienvenido príncipe- le decían con una leve reverencia

-Gracias- y entraba al salón principal, se sorprendió ante el buen gusto de su padre, todo era adornado con flores blancas, y centros de mesas adornados con flores y frutas. Sin duda la recepción era muy lujosa. Tomo una copa de vino entre sus manos, tendría que soportar el ambiente ostentoso que prevalecía en ese lugar. A veces sonreía amablemente, otras veces fingía interés en alguna conversación, esperaba que no durara mucho.

-Bienvenidos- decía Fugaku Uchiha, llamando la atención de todos los presentes- Bienvenidos Hermanos de Kyoto-

-Sean bienvenidos hermanos de Tokyo- dijo Danzo, quien era una persona ya de edad avanzada

-Estamos aquí para celebrar esta hermandad que nació hace 10 años- seguía el discurso el representante de Tokyo- Este año con gusto los recibimos en una de las provincias de nuestro hermoso país, espero que sea de su completo agrado, y diviértanse-

-¡Por Tokyo!- levanto la copa de vino de su mano derecha Danzo y brindo con los presentes, quienes respondieron levantando su copa.

-¡Por Kyoto!- intervino el rey Uchiha

Después de las cortas palabras de bienvenida, empezó la celebración, llena de luz que iluminaba el cielo debido a los fuegos pirotécnicos, mientras los asistente miraban sorprendidos las formas y colores, y la orquesta comenzaba a tocar, posteriormente todos tomaron asiento y degustaron de una cena exquisita. Aunque aun se seguía preguntando ¿Por qué su padre había tomado cierta distancia con él? En toda la recepción si le había dirigido la palabra un par de ocasiones era mucho, mejor para él.

Decidió salir de ese lugar y tomar aire fresco y ver el paisaje de noche. Camino despacio por los alrededores de la mansión, respirando el aire del lugar, disfrutando de la vista; pero había algo que lo inquietaba, con disimulo miro hacia a tras y no había nadie, a los lados y vio una sombra desaparecer entre los arboles. ¿Un enemigo? Pensó, pero con tanta vigilancia era casi imposible, seguramente era algún guardaespaldas, suspiro con fastidio. Era molesto, no podía tener un momento de privacidad, sin sentirlo sus pies lo habían llevado al pequeño muelle del lago del lugar, pero en este se encontraba una joven contemplando la luna llena.

Sasuke se quedo inmóvil, miraba con detenimiento a la joven quien un hermoso vestido blanco que era movido por una brisa quien también jugaba con su cabellera peculiar quien con el brillo de la luz de la luna se apreciaba de color rosa.

La joven se sintió observada y volteo. Fue ahí donde el príncipe pudo observar que la mirada de la extraña era adornada por un par de ojos verdes.

-¡Es una hermosa noche!- decía con amabilidad

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí<p>

Termino el capitulo, un poco corto, pero así tenia que ser. Al parecer será una historia corta, aunque lo mismo pensé con Yume, y fue una historia de 10 capítulos jejejejeejeje.

Por cierto tengan paciencia, trabajo en dos historias simultáneamente ¿no se como le hacen otras autoras que publican cada semana? ¡Son grandes! A demás el trabajo y regreso a la escuela, entonces mi tiempo de redacción se vera reducido, pero aun así trabajare en ello, no se preocupen. Solo pido paciencia, las compensare el próximo capitulo con un…. Así le dejamos jejejejejeje.

Cuídense y díganme ¿les gusto el capitulo?

¿La historia merece un review?

Gracias por leer.

Los quiere

**Hikky**


	2. El misterio de una noche

Hola, ¿Cómo están?

Regreso con el segundo capitulo, creí que tardaría mas, pero no fue así, creo que mi musa y yo andamos inspiradas últimamente. En este capitulo comienza a desarrollarse un poco mas la historia, hay un lemon. Quedan advertidas.

Se edito el capitulo uno, con algunas cosas. Así que recomiendo volverlo a leer. Jejejejejejeje

Aclaraciones

Naruto no me pertenece si no es obra de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es original, resultado de mis ideas de mi cabeza tan retorcida.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**El misterio de la noche**

Sus miradas se conectaron, mientras el viento jugaba con sus cabellos, sus mundos se detuvieron, no había nada que no fueran ellos, a pesar de ser una hermosa y estrellada noche, no importaba.

Ese sentimiento de ser vigilado había desaparecido, solo podía verla. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba igual que su mente, camino dos pasos hacia ella, pero se detuvo al escuchar su voz. –¡Es una noche hermosa!-

Mientras la joven, estaba hipnotizada por la mirada oscura del joven, era tan profunda que cualquiera podría perderse en ella, sin bajar la mirada camino hacia él, por alguna extraña razón solo quería que la viera a ella y solo a ella. Se detuvo frente a él y le dijo -¡Buenas noches!- y paso de largo.

Sasuke, reacciono pero ya había sido tarde la joven se había ido. Suspiro con melancolía y camino a la orilla del muelle que había y contemplo la luna. Cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

.

.

.

-Todo esta saliendo, conforme al plan- decía mientras alzaba su copa de vino en una de las terrazas de la casa

-Así debe de ser- le respondía

-¿Has mantenido vigilado al príncipe?-

-Si-

-¡Excelente!-

.

.

.

El rey caminaba por un largo pasillo, era un nuevo día y el sol brillaba mas que de costumbre, miro el jardín y los arboles de sakura que hacían que su belleza adornaran y se esparcieran cual nieve con sus pétalos color rosa. Detuvo su paso para contemplar el espectáculo, tomo entre sus manos un delicado pétalo y lo observo, suspiro y lo guardo en sus bolsillos continuando con su paso. Llego a una enorme puerta, la abrió con tal facilidad que dio la impresión de ser ligera, el lugar estaba en penumbras y un pequeño domo azul iluminada lo que parecía ser una pequeña cúpula en medio del lugar y las tonalidades azules la coloreaba, a su alrededor había agua, dando el espejismo de ser un pequeño lago; cuya profundidad era a penas de 5 centímetros, cuando caminaba daba la impresión de estar sobre el agua. La cúpula tenía una puerta, adornada con relieves dorados.

El rey avanzo sobre el agua y se quedo contemplando la pequeña torre que había en esa habitación.

-El cristal- susurro y el agua comenzaba ligeramente a agitarse.

.

.

.

Iba observando el camino de regreso a Tokyo, según le habían dicho su padre se había adelantado. Eso le alegraba, pero le extrañaba esa distancia que había mantenido durante la recepción ¿Qué planeaba con esa distancia?, suspiro con fastidio. No tenia caso preocuparse por algo así, después de todo esa noche fue libre. Recargo su codo en una de las coderas del auto y su mirada se perdió en el sueño que tuvo.

Su cuerpo flotaba; por unos minutos estuvo así, era una de las sensaciones más agradables, pero estrepitosamente una fuerza la atrajo hacia el piso, cayendo con violencia, pero rápidamente tuvo el control de sus movimientos, evitando un gran impacto. -¿Dónde estoy?- se cuestiono, era muy confuso el lugar, era un espacio vacío y completamente blanco, le daba la impresión de estar caminando en círculos. De pronto miro el piso y caminaba sobre agua, viendo su reflejo en el agua cristalina, siguió caminando por unos minutos, y frente a él estaba una enorme puerta. Se sentía un ser insignificante a comparación de las dimensiones, toco la puerta con su mano y nada paso, intento abrirla pero no podía.-¿Por qué estaba ahí?- se pregunto. Era un sueño y de eso estaba consiente, fastidiado se dio la vuelta, avanzo muy poco, cuando sintió un aire violento sobre su espalda. Volteo sorprendido, la puerta se había abierto, y de ella salió una mujer, quien lo llamo por su nombre. Incapaz de moverse permaneció inerte, esperando que la extraña fuera a su encuentro y así fue, cuando sintió que lo abrazaría, desapareció y el despertó.

Estaba sumergido en el recuerdo, cuando sintió que el auto se detuvo, reacciono y miro por la ventana, como la seguridad de la ciudad se había incrementado, era un reten. Para el lujoso roll royce no fue problema y paso de inmediato, mientras los soldados mostraban los saludos militares al auto.

-Príncipe ¿quiere ir directo a casa?

-Si-

Y el auto, tomo la dirección a la lujosa mansión.

.

.

.

Estaba viendo la hermosa vista de la ciudad, mientras su cabello era movido por el viento. Suspiro mientras tenia en sus manos una copa de vino.

Y sus ojos verdes adquirieron un brillo misterioso- Es muy guapo- susurro y tomo del vino tinto de su copa- espero nos volvamos a ver-

.

.

.

Llegando a la mansión, Sasuke bajo rápidamente y se encamino a la oficina de su padre. Toco un par de veces, hasta que escucho que pasara, así lo hizo y con respeto saludo, no solo a el si no a parte del consejo.

-Príncipe, queremos decirle que no hay que bajar la guardia en ningún momento- decía un consejero

-¿Hay alguna amenaza de Kyoto?- preguntaba Sasuke sin rodeos

-No, pero esta es una tensa calma-

-¿Quieren decir que están planeando algo?-

-No sabemos Sasuke, pero debemos estar alertas- hizo una pausa el Uchiha mayor - Sabes cual será su objetivo-

-Si, lo protegeré- decía decidido

.

.

.

.

-Todo comenzara esta noche- decía, frente a él estaba una persona enmascarada

-Como ordene- respondía con seriedad el enmascarado.

.

.

La noche había caído muy rápido en la ciudad de Tokyo, Sasuke decidió salir de la mansión e ir a uno de sus lugares favoritos, uno de los restaurants más exclusivos de la ciudad, donde se podía ver la ciudad completamente iluminada por las luces de cada edificio, calle, y hogar. Era algo que le encantaba, ese lugar tenia cierto misticismo para el. Nunca había sentido tanta tranquilidad, respiro profundamente el aire de la ciudad, ya que estaba en una de las terrazas del lugar. Por un momento pensó que el consejo era completamente paranoico y que después de 10 años no se podía vivir nuevamente una guerra, mucho menos cuando había un acuerdo.

-¿interrumpo?- alguien le hablo a sus espaldas

El joven Uchiha volteo al escuchar la voz, era ella, la joven que había visto en el muelle. Ella lo miraba serenamente, y hasta con inocencia, jamás había visto una mirada así.

-Al parecer estamos destinados a encontrarnos otra vez- decía con voz suave

-Eso parece- respondía, mientras la veía.

La joven camino hacia el, y paso de largo; se recargo en el barandal de la terraza y miraba la ciudad – Es muy hermoso Tokyo- decía

Sasuke se coloco a su lado y también observaba la ciudad- Si-

-¿Has visto la puerta? ¿Cierto?- preguntaba sin rodeos

El Uchiha desconcertado la miro y pronuncio un sorprendido-¿Qué?-

-He estudiado por mucho tiempo el significado de esa puerta-

-¿Cómo sabes?- pregunto fríamente

La joven volteo a ver al joven, fijo sus ojos verdes- Los ojos de quienes ven esa puerta cambia radicalmente- y levantaba su mano, para tocar con suavidad la mejilla del Sasuke- Y tu mirada cambio-

-No entiendo-estaba confundido, no sabia el ¿porque? Para el había sido un simple sueño.

-Quienes ven esa puerta, pueden ser portadores de muchas habilidades, que un humano común no comprendería- explicaba con tranquilidad

-¿Tu la has visto?- preguntaba

-Solo soy una investigadora - sonreía- Además muy pocos viven para contarlo. Es un tema muy interesante-

-¿Investigadora?- preguntaba incrédulo, pero sintió en sus labios el dedo índice de la joven.

-¿Realmente quieres saber a que me dedico?- dijo con un aire de seducción-Sera aburrido explicarte los resultados de mi investigación- y ponía su mano en el pecho del joven.

El Uchiha, claramente comprendió que lo estaba seduciendo, tomo por la muñeca la mano de la joven y la miro- ¿Qué pretendes?-

-No importa- dijo y lo beso en los labios.

El joven al principio no correspondió el beso se había mostrado frio, pero cuando cerro los ojos, sintió la necesidad de corresponderle con intensidad, no podía evitarlo, sentía una atracción hacia ella muy fuerte, rodeo con sus manos la cintura de la joven, mientras ella estrujaba su camisa negra entre sus manos, evitando desvanecerse por la intensidad del beso.

La pelirosa se separo un poco, para respirar un poco. Cuando abrió sus ojos pudo notar que el moreno también los abría y noto un rojo intenso resplandecer de sus ojos, y ella sonrió.

-Me tengo que ir- dijo agitada

-No- dijo mientras la pegaba a su cuerpo en un abrazo posesivo – Quédate- y sus labios iban al cuello pálido de la joven, y respiraba el dulce aroma que desprendía.

-No es correcto- decía tratando de resistirse- Además en un restaurant no podemos comportarnos así-

El moreno reacciono y suspiro con fastidio, mientras la joven lo veía con una sonrisa, aprovecho que la había soltado, y avanzo hacia la salida. Pero sintió que la tomaban de la mano y la llevaba a la salida del restaurant.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- decía con molestia, mientras trataba de zafarse

El moreno tampoco sabia que es lo que hacia, se detuvo en seco cuando estaba frente al auto. Y volteo a mirar a la joven- Lo siento- dijo mientras la soltaba.

-No te preocupes- le dijo

Ambos se miraron, todo parecía desaparecer cuando sus ojos se conectaban. Era algo que ninguno de los dos podía explicar, pero la magia se interrumpió cuando el moreno sintió una mirada que los vigilaba, levanto la vista y una sombra desaparecía en un callejón.

-Vámonos- decía con un ligero tono autoritario y tomo de la mano a la joven, la condujo al interior del auto.

-¿Pasa algo?- decía confundida y tomaba asiento en el lujoso auto

-¡Llévanos a Konoha!- pedía el moreno a su chofer.

-¿Has sentido algo?- preguntaba la joven-¿Dime que has visto?

El moreno la vio a los ojos y le sonrió, aunque parecía mas bien una mueca- Nada, solo quiero estar tranquilo-

La chica suspiro, realmente era extraño el moreno. Aunque le interesaba saber sus habilidades, pensaba mientras lo veía fijamente, eran tan pocas personas que sobrevivían al encuentro con esa puerta que no dudaba que pronto despertarían.

El ojinegro se sentía observado, así que miro a la joven y se acercó a ella-¿podría saber que piensas?-

-Nada- y se recargaba en el hombro del moreno- Solo que siento que….- no termino la oración, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, el sueño comenzaba a invadirla junto con una cálida sensación.

Sasuke, no se movió, era una sensación muy cálida. No podía explicarse ¿Por qué sentir algo por una extraña que apenas conocía? Era como si su cuerpo reaccionara por si solo, mientras su mente continuaba confundida.

-Príncipe- le decía el conductor- Llegamos-

El moreno, miro al exterior, estaba escéptico, el camino no podía ser tan corto. Pero ese par de horas habían pasado muy rápido, suspiro y miro a la joven que yacía en su hombro dormida. Incapaz de despertarla, la tomo con mucho cuidado entre sus brazos y la acurruco contra su pecho. Salió del auto con la joven en brazos, mientras el chofer lo miraba con detenimiento. Sasuke se sintió por un momento incomodo, y pregunto si pasaba algo.

-No, es solo que es raro mirarlo con una joven-respondía con respeto

El príncipe arqueo la ceja, que clase de respuesta era esa.

-No me mal interprete. Es solo que siempre se mantiene al margen de cada situación con respecto a las mujeres- comentaba nervioso- Es muy bonita, no dudo que su padre la acepte de inmediato-

-Nos quedaremos esta noche aquí- decía- Si quieres irte, o quedarte por mi esta bien

-Me quedare- decía mientras miraba la espalda del joven quien había pasado de largo y había entrado a la enorme casa.

Sasuke se dirigió a uno de lo cuartos que se encontraba en la planta alta, coloco con cuidado a la joven en una cama y esta abrió los ojos lentamente, miro los ojos oscuros que cada vez que los observaba se hundía en un mar de emociones que ella no comprendía, alzo una de sus manos para acariciar el rostro del moreno, quien al sentir el contacto cerro los ojos para disfrutar de la caricia.

Mientras el príncipe, se colocaba encima de ella, y todo su peso reposaba en sus manos y rodillas, sentía que cada caricia de ella le quemaba cada milímetro de su piel, con gran lentitud se acercó a sus labios y comenzaba a besarla con suavidad, con una ternura que ni el mismo conocía.

La pelirosa gemía entre el beso, que cobraba cada vez mas intensidad, era tan posesivo y salvaje. Parecía que siempre había esperado ese momento, su cuerpo ahora era quien reaccionaba, sus manos comenzaban a quitar la camisa del joven.

Se separaron un momento para observarse y en sus ojos había pasión, ambos notaron ese brillo del deseo de tenerse.

El Uchiha quien se encontraba con el torso desnudo sonrió- No es justo- decía mientras se dirigía a besar el cuello de la joven.

-¿Qué no es justo?- decía entre gemidos; el moreno comenzaba a levantar su vestido y acariciar sus piernas, mientras sus manos se aferraban a la espalda del joven, tratando de soportar todas las emociones que estaban a flor de piel.

Aprovecho que la joven estaba aferrada a su espalda y la levanto, sentándola sobre el, una vez sentados, comenzó a besar el hombro desnudo de la ojiverde, ya que sus manos habían hecho bajar el cierre del vestido y esta caía lentamente. Dejándola solo en ropa interior. –Ahora si estamos iguales- decía mientras se dirigía a besar uno de los senos de la joven y esta se arqueo al sentir los labios del moreno.

La pelirosa tomo la cara del príncipe, y lo llevo a sus labios, quería sentir sus besos y ambos cayeron al colchón, mientras desesperados se despojaban de la poca ropa que les estorbaba y esta caía al piso, con mucho cuidado entraba en ella, parecía tan frágil. Comenzó a moverse con suavidad, mientras observaba que su mueca de dolor comenzaba a desaparecer, eso lo motivo a continuar su ritmo, y poco a poco subir de intensidad, hasta que ambos llegaron al orgasmo y cayeron en un profundo sueño, mientras el joven se aferraba a la cintura de la ojiverde, no permitiría que se alejara de él. -Ya no- le susurro antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

.

La noche era aun más oscura, a pesar de que el domo filtraba la luz de la luna, e iluminaba el pequeño domo, el rey camino unos pasos sobre el agua, cuando sintió una presencia detrás suyo.

-No pensé que llegarías tan rápido- decía sin voltear y escuchaba unas gotas caer sobre el agua.

-Fue muy fácil- le respondían.

-Ya veo- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

-El cristal esta del otro lado-

El ambiente se tenso, y el aire comenzaba a ser mas denso en ese pequeño lugar- Nunca serás rey- decía Fugaku quien giraba para ver a su rival de frente. Este vestía con una túnica blanca y traía una espada desenvainada donde caían gotas de sangre.

-Lo siento, estas equivocado, cuando tenga el poder del cristal todo Tokyo regresara a ser de Kyoto-

-Siempre con aspiraciones imposibles, sabes que existe un heredero al trono. Y el rey será Sasuke-

-Hmp… Sin príncipe no hay heredero. Y hay una regla, quien conquiste impone sus normas- decía mientras se preparaba para el ataque.

El rey Uchiha también desenvaino su espada- Se que usaras el poder de la luz- dijo mientras veía fríamente a su enemigo-Pero no será suficiente para vencerme- y en un movimiento rápido, hizo un corte en la capucha y dejo ver su rostro, que había sido herido ligeramente del lado derecho.

-Muy ágil su majestad- decía irónicamente

-Me sorprende tu falta de reacción Danzo- se burlaba el rey

-Lo siento su majestad pero dejaremos de jugar- y una esfera de luz salió de su mano, mientras el rey se preparaba para lo que seria su último ataque.

.

.

.

Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos verdes, sintió que dos brazos la sujetaban por la cintura, en un agarre posesivo, y una respiración chocaba por su oído. Con mucha delicadeza soltó el abrazo y se incorporo, cubriendo su desnudes con la sabana de la cama. Antes de levantarse por completo de la cama, miro al joven que dormía perdidamente.

-Sasuke- susurraba- No solo tendrás que lidiar con tus nuevas habilidades… - beso con mucho cariño la frente del moreno- Espero nos volvamos a ver-

Se vistió con suma cautela, esperando no despertar al joven príncipe. Y salió del cuarto para después salir de la enorme casa.

-Señorita- le decían a sus espaldas- Permítame llevarla-

La joven volteo con una sonrisa, era el chofer- Gracias- y ambos se encaminaron hacia el coche. Una vez arriba de él, emprendieron el camino hacia Tokyo.

-Creo que no mencione mi nombre… Pero lo recordaras…-pensaba mientras miraba el paisaje nocturno iluminado por la luna.

El auto avanzaba por la solitaria carretera, avanzo unos metros y solo la noche fue testigo de la explosión que destruyo el vehículo y este se iba consumiendo por la llamas, que iluminaban el lugar con un tono naranja. Y todo era observado por una persona con una túnica blanca y su rostro era cubierto por una capucha del mismo color.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí llega el capitulo.<p>

Espero les haya gustado, de verdad agradezco que agreguen la historia en sus favoritos, y alertas. Pero saben que sus comentarios, son los que me motivan a seguir con la historia.

¿La historia merece un review?

El capitulo estuvo dedicado a:

**Antotis**

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS**__**Por seguir animándome a seguir escribiendo**_

Gracias por leer.

Los quiere

**Hikky**


End file.
